To take chances
by LongliveA.Monk
Summary: A series of song-fics that have to do with taking chances. Multiple pairings, including EdXEnvy, HavocXFuery and others.
1. Taking chances EdXEnvy

I wrote this on a bus!! =D

_Disclaimer- Last time I checked I don't own this series or Celine Dion or Glee, which is where I first heard this song. _

Taking Chances by Celine Dion. (EdXEnvy)

The sun had just set and Edward Elric was wandering the streets of Central city, the mysterious note he had received that day in hand.

The anonymous note read, **I need to talk to you. Meet me on the corner of Main and 22****nd****, where the streetlight is, after sunset.**

"This better not be some convoluted prank cooked up by Mustang." He grumbled as he walked down to the meeting spot.

He leaned on the recently lit lamppost looking around. Whoever wrote the note wanted to talk in private. During the day this part of town was busy with street venders but at this hour there was nobody around, only one tiny, slightly impatient alchemist.

"Geez, whoever you are would you show up already?" His stomach started to grow. He hadn't yet eaten dinner and anyone that knew Fullmetal knew that if he missed dinner, he would be as pissed as a cat tossed into water.

"Don't have much patience do you?" A voice behind him said.

Ed spun around, his eyes widening. "YOU?!!"

Envy walked into the light of the lamppost. "Hey."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

_Don't know much about your life. _

_Don't know much about your world, but _

_Don't want to be alone tonight, _

_On this planet they call Earth. _

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ed said as he posed for a fight.

Envy shook his head. "I'm not here to fight you. I just want to talk."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Ed rolled his eyes. "You think I'd be gullible to fall for that? That I'd let my guard down that easy? I've been through way too much to be that weak. You know nothing about me."

"You're right," The green haired homunculus replied. "I don't know much about your life, or your world."

Ed raised his eyebrow. Envy hadn't moved an inch since he stepped into the light. He was just standing there, talking to him.

"But, I do know one thing: I don't want to be alone tonight, or any other night following, on this planet the humans call Earth."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Envy looked him dead in the eyes. "I like you…. a lot. I want to be with you. I want to go out with you."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

_You don't know about my past, and _

_I don't have a future figured out. _

_And maybe this is going too fast._

_And maybe it's not meant to last, _

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

The blonde alchemist's jaw dropped open. "What kind of mind games are you playing?!"

"I'm not kidding." He replied seriously. "I like you. In the short encounters we've had, I feel like you're the sort of person I'd want to date. I can honestly say that I've never felt this way about anyone else…"

"Why the HELL would I want to go out with you?! I…I don't even know who you are! You're just some psycho named Envy who's a homunculus. I have no idea what sort of things you've done in the past."

"True," He nodded. "You don't know about my past. You don't know what sort of life I've lived, what sort of things I've experienced. But I want to share it with you, and I'd like you to do the same. We'd get to know each other better."

Ed bit his lower lip. He was still wary, yet Envy sounded sincere and he knew whenever people were being sincere or not.

"….Well, say I was to go out with you…where would that take us? I work for the military and you're on the Most Wanted list. It's not like it would be an easy relationship to keep. Do we keep it a secret, go public, what?"

"I don't know." Envy admitted, a bit sadly. "I don't have a future figured out."

Ed frowned. "This….this is all too much to comprehend. I mean…." He looked away from him, blushing a little. "I've…never been asked out before…and in such a way…by someone I barely know…it's all moving so fast…and…considering who we are….it might not even last very long…"

"Well, maybe this is going too fast." Envy took a few steps closer to him. "And, maybe it won't work out; maybe it's not meant to last…"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

_But what do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge? _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, _

_What do you say, _

_What do you say? _

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Envy took a deep breath. "But…what do you say…to talking chances?"

Ed looked at him. "Taking chances?" He looked at his automail arm, frowning sadly. "I took a chance years ago…and look what happened…"

Envy was silent. He looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry, I really, really am…but…it wouldn't be like that. It's a different sort of chance, one that doesn't rely on alchemy….What do you say?"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

_I just want to start again, _

_And maybe you could show me how to try, _

_And maybe you could take me in, _

_Somewhere underneath your skin? _

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Ed looked at him with confusion. "But…you're supposed to be my enemy."

"I don't want to be." Envy said, with strong conviction. "I'm sick and tired of seeing people get hurt because of me. I just want to start again, and become a better person. Maybe you could show me how to try."

"Me?....Why me?"

"You seem like someone who's always willing to help people. The kind of person who would take a complete stranger in for the night if they seemed lost and needed a place to stay. So, maybe you could take me in, and we could become close. I want to be close to you somewhere, like…somewhere underneath your skin? And I'd let you in too. I'd be the one to give you a place to stay too."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

_What do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge? _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, _

_What do you say, _

_What do you say? _

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

The Fullmetal Alchemist could feel his face growing warm. Envy's words were sweet, caring and he really seemed like he was being honest. But…could he really trust him?

Envy half smiled. "I know what you're thinking…it's a big risk. But…what do you say to jumping off the edge? If you fall I'll catch you. ….What do you say?"

Ed looked at his feet. "I….I….I don't know…"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

_And I had my heart beaten down, _

_But I always come back for more, yeah. _

_There's nothing like love to pull you up, _

_When you're laying down on the floor _

_So talk to me, talk to me, _

_Like lovers do. _

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me, _

_Like lovers do, _

_Like lovers do._

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Envy looked down, smiling a forlorn smile. "I should have known…" He said softly. "I've had my heart beaten down, I've been hurt and rejected before…But I always come back for more. I guess I'm just some hopeless romantic." He chuckled. "You can fall down so hard…But, there's nothing like love to pull you up…"

Ed hesitated before asking, "What's it feel like?"

Envy looked at him. "Hmm? Well….it's like….when you're lying down on the floor after being damaged in some way or another, it's like being helped up back again by some sort of magical being that can heal all wounds."

"……that's really what it's like?"

The homunculus nodded. "Yeah….Ed, I can already tell that you're like that magical being, but I want to be that being that can heal the wounds you have too. You hide it but I just know that you're still hurting inside."

Ed drew in a breath. He was right, he was exactly right.

"So talk to me…talk to me about your life, your fears, hopes and dreams."

"You'd…really want to hear about all that?" Ed took a step closer to him, now starting to have trust in him.

He nodded. "Yeah, and, walk with me….walk with me, like lovers do."

Ed blushed at the words. "Like…like…!"

Envy smiled. "Like lovers do."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

_What do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge? _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, _

_What do you say, _

_What do you say? _

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Ed shuffled his feet, still blushing. Everything he thought he knew about this guy was out the window. When he first saw him he was ready to punch him; but now a new feeling had come over him. A feeling he didn't quite understand. "I….I…"

"Listen, it's going to be difficult, taking this leap; never knowing if there's solid ground below….or hand to hold…or hell to pay…but I'm going to promise you, my intention is not to hurt you. It's to help you instead, and…maybe become your boyfriend. I'll say it again; I've really never felt this way about anyone else, ever."

Envy reached his hand out to Ed. "What do you say?"

Ed stood still and remained silent for a moment. Then, he took Envy's hand, holding it not the way one would give a handshake, but the way a lover would hold his lover's hand.

"…..Yes. I'll say yes to taking chances."

Envy smiled, a smile that was sincere and truly joyful. "Thank you, you really don't know how happy that makes me."

Suddenly, Ed's stomach growled. Ed blushed again and cleared his throat, embarrassed. 'Thanks a lot stomach,' he thought. 'You ruined the moment!'

Envy chuckled. "Hungry huh? It is dinnertime….hey, I know a good place to eat and the people there don't know I'm a wanted man."

Ed stood closer to Envy, their arms touching. "Ok, lets go."

Envy grinned and started leading Ed down the street, never letting go of his hand.

Ed grinned as well and squeezed his hand a bit. No, he didn't know much about Envy's life or the world he grew up in, but he was willing to take the chance to learn. He was willing to jump off the edge; willing to saying "yes" to taking chances.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

_Don't know much about your life _

_And I don't know much about your world…_

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Reviews are nice and even flames are welcome. Hey, if I'm a sucky writer I'd like to know!


	2. Take a chance on me HavocXFuery

Studying for finals…and then this pops into my head!

_Disclaimer- Last time I checked I don't own this series but I'll check again……nope, still don't. _

Take a Chance on Me from Mamma Mia! Based off the ABBA song. (1)

Lt. Havoc sighed loudly as he flopped down to his desk, obviously wanting attention.

"Something wrong?" MSG Fuery asked (being the good friend that he was), wiling to give him the attention he wanted.

"Turned down again." He sighed again as he puts his elbow on the table and laid his head in his hand. "This time it was Becky, that cute girl who works at the café. And last week it was Amy the doctor; two weeks ago it was Diana the lawyer; and three weeks ago it was Patricia the school teacher." He sighed again. "Every Friday night for the past two month I've been dateless."

"Hmm, all different occupations." Fuery noticed. "Have you ever thought of dating someone from work?"

"I've heard that dating a co-worker isn't always the best idea, so I've avoided it."

"Ah, I see. But…you could always take a chance, right?"

Havoc seemed to think it over for a moment but then shook his head. "Nah. Well, guess it's time to break out the last resort," he reached into his pocket and took out a small black book. "The little black book. The list of all the numbers I've gotten from women…which is not many…"

"Only women, huh?"

"What?"

"Oh! Um, uh…" Fuery blushed. "Does…does the person's gender matter?"

"Hmm? Uh…..well….I've only dated women…not to say that I haven't thought about dating men, but…" he shook his head. "I don't know if it would work out."

Fuery went quiet and continued his work.

"It's too quiet in here. Havoc said as he stood up. "Can I put on the radio?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Fuery replied.

Havoc turned the knob on the radio, then picked up the phone and began dialing.

The song on the radio had just started to play…

_If you change your mind _

_I'm the first in line _

_Honey, I'm still free _

_Take a chance on me _

_If you need me let me know _

_Gonna be around _

_If you've got no place to go _

_When you're feeling down _

Fuery almost groaned. 'Oh, this song…the one that describes my feelings for him.' He looked at Havoc sadly. 'He only sees me as a friend. He'd never even think of me that way…as a boyfriend…He would never take a chance on me…'

"Hello Lisa? It's Jean….yes, that Jean, Lieutenant…oh…married huh? Well, congratulations…bye." He hung up. "Ok, next number…"

Fuery sighed. 'Oh if only I wasn't so shy, I could tell him my true feelings.'

_If you're all alone _

_When the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey, I'm still free _

_Take a chance on me _

_Gonna do my very best _

_And it ain't no lie _

_If you put me to the test _

_If you let me try _

"Lorraine? Hi, this is Jean Havoc…from the bar? …McGillicuddys? …No? You don't remember?...Uh well I have your number and I remember you; black hair, brown eyes. Are you free Friday night?...ah, ok then….bye." He hung up and looked at Fuery, a sad smile on his face. "She forgot who I was."

"How could anyone forget someone like you?"

Havoc smirked. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"It's a good thing! You're kind, loyal, funny, honest, and…" His cheeks turned pink; he was close to pouring his heart out to him

Havoc smiled and chuckled. "Thanks, you're such a good friend. You just gave me a good confidence boost." With that, he resumed his dialing.

_Take a chance on me _

_Take a chance on me _

'A good friend…I could be a good boyfriend too, if you'd only let me. Please, just give me a chance.'

"Anna, hello there! This is Jean Havoc….yes it has been a while! How are you?...I'm fine thanks. Say, are you doing anything this Friday night?...Oh, you are….ah, well ok then….good talking to you. Bye."

_We can go dancing _

_We can go walking _

_As long as we're together _

_Listen to some music _

_Maybe just talking _

_You'd get to know you better _

_'Cause you know I've got _

_So much that I wanna do _

_When I dream I'm alone with you _

_It's magic _

_You want me to leave it there _

_Afraid of a love affair _

_But I think you know _

_That I want you so! _

"This song is pretty good, what's the name of it?" Havoc asked as he held the phone to his ear.

"Take a chance on me."

"I like it, it's catchy…..ah, hello Mary! It's Jean….Havoc….yes, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a date this Friday night?...well how about the one after that?...the one after that? ….ok, yeah I get it….bye."

Fuery hummed along with the song.

_If you change your mind _

_I'm the first in line _

_Honey, I'm still free _

_Take a chance on me _

_If you need me, let me know _

_Gonna be around _

_If you've got no place to go _

_When you're feeling down _

_If you're all alone _

_When the pretty birds have flown _

_Honey, I'm still free _

_Take a chance on me _

_Gonna do my very best _

_And it ain't no lie _

_If you put me to the test _

_If you let me try _

"Hi Joan, it's Jean! …..ah….you've got a boyfriend…ok….bye."

Fuery now began to quietly sing the song, "Take a chance on me…" 'Take a chance on me Jean…'

_Take a chance on me _

_Come on, give me a break will you? _

_Take a chance on me: _

"Betsy, this is Jean….hello? Hello?..." Jean sighed as he hung up. "Well, she remembered me all right." He sighed and flipped through the book. "Let's see…Bobbi…Kiersty…Cathy…Talia…"

"Me." Fuery said.

"What?"

_Oh, you can take your time, baby _

_I'm in no hurry _

_Know I'm gonna get you _

_You don't wanna hurt me _

_Baby, don't worry _

_I ain't gonna let you _

_Let me tell you now _

_Our love is strong enough _

_To last when things get rough _

_It's magic _

_You say that I waste my time _

_But I can't get you off my mind _

_And I think you know _

_That I want you so_

"Me. Take a chance on me." Fuery was sick of his shyness stopping him; he gathered all the courage he had. He got up from his desk and walked over to him. "I…I know what you said about dating coworkers….and….I know you're not sure about dating another man…but…I promise you, I could give you so much more love than anyone ever could. Please…take a chance! If you'd just take a chance on me."

Jean was silent, still holding the phone in his hand. "…." Finally, he sighed and put down the phone. "Take a chance…well, we're all ready good friends…..ok," he smiled. "I'll take a chance. Wanna go out this Friday?"

Fuery grinned wide. "Yes!" He couldn't stop himself as he threw his arms around Havoc and hugged him.

Havoc was a bit shocked at first but then hugged him back. He smiled again. 'Take a chance on him…I have had feelings for him lately, non-friendship feelings. Somehow, it feels like this will be a very good chance to take.'

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Ugh….I am not happy with how this turned out. Flames are fine; I'd flame it.

(1)It's not the whole, original song. It's the one from the musical.


End file.
